Document 1 whose patent N.O. is CN200620038771.0 and whose application date is 2006, Jan. 6, whose publication N.O. is CN2882649Y and whose publication date is 2007, Mar. 28, whose applicant is Wenzhoushi BeiPu Technology Limited Finn, discloses a needle for injection of insulin. The independent claim in Document 1 recites: it mainly comprises a needle base which is provided on the top end thereof with a needle tube, characterized in that the needle base is provided in the chamber thereof with an inner screw and has a diameter of 5 mm-50 mm, the needle tube is fitted over by a needle tube protection sleeve, the needle base is fitted over by a needle seat protection sleeve under an opening of which is provided with a dialysis paper.
The document discloses a conventional mechanism of an insulin injection needle, when using the conventional insulin syringe and pen-type insulin syringe, the needle point is exposed always in the air and therefore the problem with safety is caused apparently and the current insulin syringe has a defect inner structure which causes a result of repeatedly utilization of it after collection of it and hence a safety risk is left for a medical accident.